Such grinding wheels provided with a number of grinding lamellae are placed onto a driving machine in order to be able to machine workpiece surfaces by grinding. Such state of the art grinding wheels and grinding lamellae are known in a number of different embodiments.
EP 1 142 673 B1 for example discloses grinding lamellae that include two parallel edges and, between them, one convex and one concave third and fourth edge. The grinding lamellae are arranged to overlap, roof-tile-like, on an annular carrier portion of a carrier.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 20 2004 004 027 U1 to provide a flap-type grinding wheel with a wheel- or plate-shaped carrier. Grinding lamellae that overlap roof-tile-like are arranged on the carrier in a bed of glue. At the circumference of the grinding wheel, recesses are cut out that are approximately trapezoidal in shape or which have the shape of a part of a circular ring. The rear edge of the recesses—if viewed in the direction of rotation of the grinding wheel—extends approximately radially. The recesses serve to constantly monitor the grinding results and to reduce workpiece heating. Further, grinding wheels with recesses are also known from DE 202 14 389 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,415 as well as from DE 1 652 912, DE 298 02 791 U1, and WO 00/35634. The three latter publications disclose grinding wheels with a grinding material applied to a carrier material without grinding lamellae. Further grinding wheels with a circular circumference, and grinding lamellae but without visual recesses are known for example from DE 92 05 471 U1, DE 40 31 454, DE 44 30 229 and WO 9916583.
Grinding wheels with or without visual recesses and grinding lamellae according to the state of the art include complicated designs because, as a result of a large number of grinding lamellae, the production of the grinding wheels is complicated and cost-intensive.